Heromantics
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: A collection of loosely connected one-shots. Ch. 1: KodaJirou (Kouda & Jirou) Ch. 2: Shoutoko (Shouji & Tokoyami) Ch. 3: Tsuchako (Asui & Uraraka) Ch. 4: TodoDeku (Todoroki & Midoriya) Ch. 5: Hagajiro (Hagakure & Ojiro) Ch. 6: KiriBaku (Kirishima & Bakugou) Ch. 7: EraserMic (Aizawa & Yamada) Ch. 8: Toshinko (Toshinori & Inko) [Complete] I'm on Ao3 and Tumblr as ZeroUnitRGB.
1. KodaJirou

Koda paced around in his room, reading the words on a little wrinkled piece of paper aloud. Each word came out with a stutter, a stumbling of the tongue. Some of the syllables melded together, changing the sentence entirely. The longer it went, the more frustrating it became and tears started springing out from his eyes. In a fit, he wadded up the paper and pitched it across the room before slumping to the floor.

His pet bunny, Yuwai, hopped over to his master's feet. He looked up at the young boy, realizing that something was wrong. Koda tried his best to feign a smile though even that proved difficult for him in the moment before reaching over to give the rabbit some tender rubs.

"Are you worried about me, Yuwai-chan?" Koda asked, careful not make any of his sentences into commands. "I'm fine."

Yuwai's little nose twitched and he nuzzled his face against Koda's exposed legs. The fur was soft and it tickled his skin, causing him to giggle. So the boy picked up his pet, sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed Yuwai down on his lap. That way, he could pet him while forlornly staring at the crumpled up ball of paper at the same time.

Five minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, prompting Koda to look up. "Come in."

The door opened a crack and Tokoyami peeked in. "Hey, is it okay if we talk?"

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. It became an unspoken agreement that if any of the guys were having personal issues, then they could come to Koda's room which became a safe space. Even the girls walked all the way over from their side for a quick vent session. Koda wasn't good at conversation but everyone could depend on him to listen to their problems without fearing that he'd use it against them.

Tokoyami was one of his more frequent visitors and the person who inadvertently started this dorm tradition. The birdman suffered from nightmares related to his Quirk so he'd swing by to talk things out and play with Yuwai. Koda felt like he knew everyone's secrets at this point. Even Bakugou's and a few of Todoroki's though they preferred to talk to Kirishima and Midoriya respectively instead.

Yuwai's ears perked up at the sight of Tokoyami who was carrying a plastic bag of sliced apples. A liking he shared in common with the boy.

"What's wrong?" Koda prodded gently.

Tokoyami sat down on the floor, cross-legged. "Nothing really. I just… don't want to be alone right now."

Koda nodded in understanding. He sat down across from his friend and let Yuwai bound over to the feathered classmate. With some semblance of a smile on his beak, Tokoyami opened up the bag and started feeding the bunny under the watchful gaze of the owner. For both of them, talking usually meant just sitting in a comfortable, tranquil silence in one another's company.

The crumpled up ball could be seen just over Tokoyami's shoulder. Koda wondered if maybe he could bring up his own problems for once instead of having to listen to someone else's issues. After all, he never had the chance to ever bring up anything overly personal with his friends before. He barely had friends before.

"Tokoyami-san," said Koda, "do you like anyone? Romantically, I mean."

The birdman seemed surprised by the question. He turned his head to the side, as if searching for the reply hiding somewhere in the room, and shut his eyes. From the profile view, it was easier to see the puffiness under his eyes so it was clear that he had been losing sleep recently. "I can't say for certain," Tokoyami finally stated, "but I may have feelings for Shouji… or perhaps even you."

Koda blushed at the outright revelation, feeling the heat rise to his face. "O-Oh."

"Don't be too alarmed," Tokoyami chuckled. "My feelings for you may be trivial as I simply trust you more than most others." He returned his focus on Yuwai who was nibbling on an apple slice and he took on a more somber tone if that was somehow possible. "I'm not sure I can say the same about Shouji though."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

"Do _you_ like someone, Koda?"

It was the obvious follow-up question and the thing that Koda wanted to broach to begin with but it still caught him off guard. Like when he had been reading off the paper, he made a poor attempt at constructing a coherent sentence though it came out in multiple nonsensical fragments. Tokoyami exhaled a little in bemusement though he didn't poke fun at the other boy.

"Is it Jirou?" Tokoyami asked. "I've noticed the way you look at her."

Koda's peach skin took on a more strawberry tone. "I-Is it obvious?"

"Probably not to her," Tokoyami chuckled. "And possibly only to me."

Koda looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to figure where to go from there. He wanted to get advice or at least share with someone else about how he was feeling but this wasn't something he was accustomed to. If he ever had issues, then he'd talk to his mother about it. She always made sure he was open about the things that bothered him. But this would be the first time doing this with a friend.

"I've been thinking," said Koda, "about confessing to her."

Tokoyami paused. "Are you okay with the possibility of rejection?"

"Because she probably likes Kaminari-san, right?" Koda muttered.

The other boy figured it would be a bad idea to stay on this topic judging from the downcast expression on his face. "I'm guessing you started liking her after you guys took your finals together," said Tokoyami, knowing how much more talkative with his classmates Koda had become afterwards."But what made you want to confess?"

—X—

On the day everyone was first heading towards the new dormitory, they were still shaken up from the Kamino incident. Still everybody was more than determined to convince their parents that they wanted to stay at U.A. high school. Koda's mother was especially distressed after the chaotic battle between All Might and All for One. But if he wanted to continue seeing his friends, then he had to keep going to his dream school despite the danger.

Recent events made Koda realize how easily things could disappear. Heroes could so easily crumble to dust against powerful villains. And there had been a strong possibility that his mother could've pulled him out of school. The new people he met, the friendships he had made, they could have vanished from right before his very eyes.

So when he saw Jirou across the street on their way to school, he was hyper aware of the distance. He might've never seen her again.

Whenever they passed by a car or a tree, Koda wondered if she would appear on the other side. He would involuntarily release his breath every time he saw her again. Should he call out to her? Should they just keep walking in silence? With the distance between them?

Jirou suddenly stopped and looked up, making eye contact with Koda who turned bright red. She gave him smile. "Hey."

"G-G-Good morning, J-Jirou-san!" Koda stammered.

Jirou unplugged a jack from her phone, stuffing it into her pocket before looking both ways and running across the street to join him. "You should've said something," she chuckled, "I didn't even know we had the same route to school."

"W-Well, I wasn't sure if it was you," said Koda.

"You know another girl in this uniform and haircut?"

"I—Well, I mean…"

Jirou noticed the way he avoided looking at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to tease." She looked back ahead. "Do you want to walk together? Maybe talk about some things. I mean, I can just talk if you'd rather…" She took a breath. "A lot has changed since we took our final exam together, huh?"

Koda nodded shyly. "Are you okay? Well, that is, I haven't seen you since the hospital."

"You're very sweet, Koda," Jirou chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. The gas attack wasn't too bad. Hagakure and I got out just fine." She became quiet then. "Still, I can't believe all that happened while we were out of commission. I didn't even know Bakugou was… abducted. I know it's stupid to think that I could've done something but I still feel guilty…"

"It was scary," admitted Koda. "I was scared for everyone."

"Yeah… I was too."

They talked about this and that, mostly things pertaining to recent events. They were part of the class group chat that blew up while they were watching the news. No one could believe that Midoriya and four others had actually gone to Kamino, let alone their rule-following class rep. But they soon moved on to other things. Subjects that regular teenagers talked about like music or classes or weekend plans.

"It'll be fun living together with everyone," Koda brought up. "I like being with everyone in person."

This took Jirou by surprise. She figured that someone so quiet normally would prefer screen-to-screen communication. "We'll make lots of great new memories together," she smiled. "Let's continue to get along, Koda."

"Right."

—X—

"I want her to know," said Koda, "how I feel… before she disappears from my life."

Dark Shadow popped out and snatched up the paper ball, carefully unraveling it. The crinkling caused Koda's head to snap out of his daydreamy state and he frantically attempted to take back his secret letter. While Tokoyami would usually be on the side of his friend instead of his sentient Quirk in a case like this, he was also curious about what was written on it so he kept Koda at bay.

"You should use this," said Dark Shadow.

Koda blinked. "Eh?"

"It's well written and honest," Shadow explained. "I think you should give this to her if you're too scared to tell her directly."

Tokoyami took the paper and it himself. "For once… I agree with Shadow."

Koda looked at his words over the other boy's shoulder. In the end, it would all be his decision whether or not he wanted to profess his feelings to Jirou. He felt something soft bump into his ankle and looking down, he could see Yuwai returning his gaze. His Quirk only allowed him to order animals so it wasn't like he could understand the bunny. Yet it felt as if Yuwai was saying go for it.

"Okay," Koda nodded, "let me just rewrite it on another paper."

The girls were just getting out of their bath and heading back to their respective rooms. Usually, some of them would be joining Jirou for a late night jam session but she was too tired to play anything that night. She was about to close her door after saying goodnight to Hagakure on the same floor when she noticed a little puff of white hopping in her direction from the other side of the hall.

"Yuwai-chan?" Jirou called. "Did you escape Koda's room again?"

The rabbit's tiny nose twitched as he hopped into her outstretched arms. She lifted him up and saw a rolled up piece of paper tied around his neck with a tag addressed to her. Slowly, she opened up the sheet and it read:

" _Jirou-san, I know we've only known each other for a few months and we haven't spoken too often, mostly because I get really shy around you, but I think you're an amazing person. You're strong, kind, talented, and really pretty. You don't have to respond to my feelings right away but I wanted you to know that I like you. I really like you, Jirou-san._ " — Koda Koji.

It was the first time anyone had ever confessed to Jirou. And she could guess that it was probably Koda's first time confessing. The way the note was written, she could tell that it took a lot of courage and the fact that she could so easily hear his timid voice saying everything he wrote made her smile.

"Yuwai-chan," said Jirou, "can you wait right here?"

Koda paced back and forth in his room while Tokoyami watched him with heavy eyelids. He would've left as soon as they let the pet bunny loose into the dorm but Koda needed emotional support. After a couple minutes had passed, the open door started creaking open and there was Yuwai with another note tied around his fluffy neck.

"She responded!" Dark Shadow cheered.

"Hush," Tokoyami hissed.

Koda's hands trembled as he reached down and took the reply in his hands. But all it said was, "Come into the hall."

Jirou had her hands stuffed into her shorts pockets when Koda peeked outside, his rock-like face colored pink. Since he was suddenly much shorter than her, she figured that he was still on his knees from when he went down to Yuwai's level. She flashed a quick smile at him as he stepped out of his room, telling his guest to watch over Yuwai.

"Sorry for calling you out here," said Jirou once the door was closed. "I just didn't want Tokoyami to be listening in."

"You knew he was here?" Koda asked.

The heroine-in-training chuckled a bit. "I figured someone encouraged you to go through with sending a note like that to me. It was really sweet by the way." She leaned back against the wall. "To be honest, no one's ever told me that they liked me before."

"Really?" Koda blinked. "I figured… since you're so cool and all…"

A blush rose to Jirou's cheeks as she waved off the compliment. "I'm seriously not. Just ask Tokoyami." They apparently knew each other before U.A. although they only met once at the birdman's middle school culture festival since she was friends with one of his classmates. "That is… Koda, I think you're really kind and strong but… like you said, we haven't spoken much."

Koda looked down. "Sorry…"

"So get to know me better."

"…Huh?"

Koda looked up from the floor in time to see her laugh, her hand raised to partially cover the cute little smile on her face and her earphone jacks floating just a bit in reaction. It brought another round of blushing to his own face. But he didn't—couldn't—look away from her.

"Koda," said Jirou, "we're still teenagers. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. Why rush romance?"

He wondered for a moment if he should tell her about his fear of losing people. Of understanding how easily heroes died in the line of duty and how people can be pulled from their dream school. But none of those things came to mind. All he could see was Jirou's smile. Even if it was temporary, it was there. And he'd protect it.

"Okay," Koda smiled. "Let's continue to get along, Jirou-san!"

Jirou returned the expression. "Right!"


	2. Shoutoko

Tokoyami slumped into the armchair in the common area. "No, no it's fine. Thank you." He pulled his cellphone away from his head and hung up before letting out an exhausted sigh. If it weren't for the fact that his beak would get in the way, he'd be biting his fingernails in frustration. Fate always seemed to work against him during the worst of times.

The front entrance doors opened and Uraraka stepped in, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead and neck with a towel. She noticed the distressed birdman just as Shouji appeared behind her. They'd been sparring together so that she wouldn't get rusty with her Gunhead Martial Arts. "Is everything okay, Tokoyami?"

Tokyami glanced up. "I have to go somewhere tomorrow and every taxi service I've called is booked."

They could hear the urgency in his quiet voice so they knew that wherever he needed to go was very important. But it was late and during such a busy time of the year, it was unlikely for there to be any available cabs. So it was strange that someone who usually had such good foresight didn't prepare for this outcome by calling earlier.

"You can try one of those new car services," Uraraka offered.

"I've had less than pleasant experiences with them," Tokoyami grumbled. "I'll just walk. If I wake up earlier…"

Shouji changed one of his hands into a mouth, holding it closer to Tokoyami. "I can take you. I have a friend who'll let me borrow his motorbike." He took out his phone with one of his free hands. "I'll just text him—."

"You can drive a motorbike?" Tokoyami and Uraraka blinked.

Dark Shadow suddenly made an appearance since the light in the room was low enough for him to have some control. "God, can you get any more attractive?" the Quirk bemoaned, causing his host to scold him for speaking out of turn. "What? I'm just saying what you're—!"

Tokoyami forced control over Shadow, retracting the Quirk though it caused him to break out in a fit of heavy breathing and sweat. "Sorry… I've been a little stressed so Shadow has some stronger control over me." He took a few deep breaths while Uraraka went to get some tea. "I'm… going to a funeral tomorrow."

Shouji sent the text and looked up, unsure of how to proceed from there. It didn't really seem like the other boy wanted to talk about it though. So he was grateful when his phone buzzed. "He said I can borrow the bike. What time?"

"It's at eight," said Tokoyami. "It'll take maybe… forty minutes? So we should leave around seven."

"I'll tell him to bring it at six-fifty then," Shouji nodded.

"Thank you, Shouji. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, anytime."

—X—

Tokoyami had told the larger boy that his father could drive him back to the dorm afterwards. But Shouji insisted on taking him back. So he was told to bring some black clothes if he was going to stay for the funeral proceedings. A suit would be preferable but anything would do.

In the morning, with the sun beating down, they were set to meet at the school's entrance. Tokoyami squinted in the light as he felt his hoodie sticking onto his back. The inside of his mouth was dry and any remaining liquid evaporated when the rev of a motor reached his ears and Shouji rode up beside him. Dark Shadow wasn't wrong about him getting even more attractive especially in his skin-tight tee and black leather vest.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Tokoyami swallowed. "Yeah."

Tokoyami put on the specially made (by Hatsume) helmet over his head and mounted the bike behind his classmate. He was told to keep his hands wrapped around the driver as tightly as possible so that he wouldn't fall off. Or at least keep Dark Shadow on call just in case. Shouji tended to worry like that with Tokoyami after the incident over the summer.

"You won't lose me that easily," said Tokoyami. "Consider me a curse."

"Well you're the first curse I like having," Shouji chuckled.

"You're saying you've had others?"

Whenever they made it to a stoplight, they made idle conversation. Apparently, Shouji had gotten his license back in Fukuoka. Some bad influences kept pushing for him—their unofficial boss—to get one to show off to the rest of the school gangs. Shouji only went along to get them off his back. It only made things worse.

Tokoyami smirked, bemused to hear this tale. "So they were your first curse?"

"A curse I _didn't_ like," Shouji sighed. They were about five minutes away from the chapel and Shouji realized that he still didn't know who's funeral they were going to. "Tokoyami, forgive me if it hurts to bring up but…"

"You want to know who passed away," Tokoyami finished for him solemnly. "It was my grandfather."

"Were you two close?"

Tokoyami shifted uncomfortably, wishing they could go back to making up stories about other drivers on the road. His arms loosened a little from around Shouji's waist and when the light turned green, the bike didn't move. Shouji wasn't about to start driving when his passenger wasn't holding on tight so he pulled over to the side.

Tokoyami removed the helmet and quickly wiped at his face. The tears had just started running from his red eyes down his beak, the taste of salt on his tongue as he tried to conceal it from his friend. But Shouji just told him to wait there while he went to a nearby cafe to get some napkins.

"Thanks," the birdman mumbled. He looked in the side mirror, noticing that the top of his feathers were crooked thanks to the headwear. He tried to fix that and clean his face at the same time but it felt like a pointless endeavor. "Sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't apologize," said Shouji. "You lost someone important to you. Grief is to be expected."

Tokoyami laughed a monosyllabic, humorless laugh. "Sorrow is a blade that cuts deep."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shouji. "I'll listen."

Tokoyami had actually wanted to talk about it with Koda the other night. But the other boy had his own problems so Tokoyami figured it would be wises to bottle up his emotions for the time being. He'd only been told of his grandfather's passing the previous morning because his parents felt that he needed to focus on his internship. That's why it was too late notice to actually get a taxi.

With a deep breath, Tokoyami started talking about his grandfather. About a man who took care of the boy since his days as a mere child. He was the one to read The Brothers Grimm's Fairy Tales to the child and croon gentle lullabies before bedtime. He kissed the scabs on the boy's knees from when he fell off his bike to make it better and he was the one who helped him get closer to Dark Shadow. He's someone Tokoyami owed a lot to.

"My best memories are of his cooking though," said Tokoyami. "He taught me everything I know, said it would be for when I found someone special. He often liked to boast that that's how he won my grandmother's heart. They were actually the ones who showed me that love can last forever because he always smiled so brightly when talking about her."

"Your grandfather sounds like a great man," Shouji stated.

"He was," Tokoyami smiled. "I miss him dearly."

"I can understand why," said Shouji.

Tokoyami readjusted himself on the seat of the motorcycle. "He wouldn't want me to be late to his funeral. He told me specifically that he wanted me to write his eulogy since I'm apparently good at that stuff. It… was a lot harder in practice though."

Shouji didn't move. "I can imagine but… I doubt he'd want you to hold back your tears either."

"Heh." Tokoyami wiped the rest of his face. "You know him better than I do."

Every aspiring hero has someone they admired. Most like Midoriya or Kirishima looked up to iconic figures in the hero world. But Tokoyami thought very highly of his own grandfather who taught him how to be kind and how to hold one's head high with pride and dignity. Tokoyami would take those lessons with him throughout his entire high school career and onwards.

"At least give me time to fix my feathers," Tokoyami chuckled. "If we keep lingering…"

Shouji laughed along with him before climbing onto the bike. "Okay, okay, just hang on to me."

"If I let go," said Tokoyami, "you'll lose me, right?"

"Right… and I don't want that."

They made it to the chapel with just a few minutes to spare. They quickly changed into their dark suits and met up with Tokoyami's family who smiled upon seeing their arrival, leading them to their seats. As expected, the proceedings were morose but no one felt too sad, not when they could only share happy memories of the person they lost.

Shouji was beginning to see just how special this man was to a lot of people. Neighbors, shopkeepers, former co-workers, and other loved ones stood at the podium to talk about how wonderful he had been to them. Before long, it was Tokoyami's turn to deliver the speech he'd written. He took another moment to breathe but his entire body quaked. It wasn't until Shouji gripped his hand that he had the confidence to go up.

As Tokoyami spoke, Shouji watched intently. But he used his Quirk to look at the coffin as well. It was an open casket and he could see the flowers overflowing from inside and the summit of a beak. So that's where Tokoyami got it from. More importantly, he could see what looked to be a final smile.

"You were an important part of Tokoyami's life," Shouji whispered under his mask. "I'll protect him in your place."

By the time Tokoyami finished, it really felt like Shouji had gotten to know this stranger. He felt so familiar now.

"You did good," Shouji whispered. "He was right about you being good at this."

Tokoyami sniffed and smiled a little, sitting back down beside him. "Thanks."

The only time everyone really started to break down was when they stood in front of the gravestone, still new, with the name and years freshly etched into the stone. As the casket was lowered, it suddenly felt so real to everyone. Even Shouji had to cry along with the rest of the guests. But only when he saw Tokoyami leave to sit on the curb and hide his face in his arms.

Losing someone is painful. Especially someone you loved so deeply.

Quietly, Shouji removed himself from the group and joined Tokoyami. He wrapped his main arm over Tokoyami's shoulders, the others inevitably draping over his back. The uncontrollable trembling of the birdman's body, the violent convulsions, the hot tears running down his beak, and the blubbering sobs all came out then. And Shouji wished he could do more than to hold him. Hopefully it was enough.

—X—

Tokoyami had passed out after crying so hard. So his parents drove him back to the house to sleep. They invited Shouji to have lunch and possibly dinner with them. Since he had already promised his classmate that he'd stick around to drive him back, he decided it would be better to take their offer. He didn't really want to leave Tokoyami alone either.

"Thank you for always taking care of our son," said Mrs. Tokoyami, once inside their home.

Mr. Tokoyami nodded. "My wife and I are both so busy as lawyers especially with the rise of villains."

"So it was my father who always watched over him," Mrs. Tokoyami continued as her gaze fell upon her child's bedroom. "It must be a lot harder on him than he lets on… but he's much too stubborn to ever admit that. So I'm glad you're here to be a shoulder to cry on."

"Of course," said Shouji.

He'd met the parents once before. They'd come rushing to the hospital after the attack on the summer training camp and were in hysterics because they heard Tokoyami had gone out of control. He made a promise to watch over their son like he had back then. He didn't plan on breaking it any time soon.

It was a few hours before Tokoyami had awoken from his slumber. As he yawned and absentmindedly plucked at the feathers that had come loose from his head, he wandered into the dining room. He and Shouji shared a smile when they saw one another. His mother was at the stove, making dinner for the four of them. And she asked himto help out.

"Seems like you're in luck, Shouji," Mr. Tokoyami said. "Gramps was the best cook in this family and Fumikage inherited those skills!"

Tokoyami's blush was hidden under his feathers. "I'm just cooking the gyoza grandfather made."

"You helped make them," his mother reminded him. "These are from last time."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Your grandfather wanted you to enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"I see."

A mountain of dumplings was placed in the center of the table and everyone got their own bowl of white rice and cup of vinegar for dousing the dumplings in. Shouji didn't know if it was because their grandpa really was the best or if it was knowing that it was Tokoyami that made some of them but the gyoza really did taste amazing. He hoped to eat more of Tokoyami's cooking someday.

Eventually, the boys had to go back to the dorm since they had school the next day. They said goodbye and returned to the motorcycle parked out front. As they were getting on, Tokoyami thought back to the conversation he had with Koda about how easy it was to lose someone. He knew Shouji worried about that as well.

"Hundred yen for your thoughts?" Shouji broached.

"They're worth more than that," Tokoyami retorted.

Shouji shrugged. "I'm not made of money, you know."

"Okay, I'll cut you a deal," said Tokoyami. He breathed in the cool evening air. "I was thinking that… I'm really lucky to have you with me." This took Shouji by surprise but Tokoyami was serious. "It might be weird of me to say but I hope you can stay with me forever."

"Well," Shouji replied, "you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm like a curse."

Tokoyami laughed, the first genuine one in a while. "Trust me, you're more of a blessing."

Shouji got on the bike and felt a sense of relief when Tokoyami wrapped his arms around him, "So are you."

"…Thank you," Tokoyami smiled.

Over the rev of the engine and under the lights of the city, they drove back home in comfortable silence.


	3. Tsuchako

Asui always aspired to be a heroine, one that could protect and inspire. She was well-aware that she would be meeting a lot of like-minded people at U.A. and those that were even more ambitious than she. But there weren't many like Uraraka and Midoriya. They put absolutely everything into their goals and trained like there was no tomorrow to become stronger.

That day, Shouji was driving Tokoyami somewhere and Iida was visiting his brother. So Uraraka and Midoriya didn't have their usual sparring partners. Instead, they were fighting against each other while also trying to pass on skills unique to their own martial arts backgrounds. Asui sat under the shade of a tree as she watched the pair.

"Uraraka! Did that hurt?" Midoriya gasped.

The brunette became a victim to the freckled boy's infamous shoulder toss. "I'm fine Deku," Uraraka chuckled, sitting up. "Let's continue."

"Ochako-chan," Asui called. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, ribbit."

"It's okay, Tsu-chan, promise," Uraraka smiled.

Asui could tell that it was a lie. Midoriya also seemed to notice though he didn't know what to say.

Uraraka had been like that ever since the raid mission. She'd been training harder and harder, trying to become even stronger than ever before. She even Facetimed with Gunhead to get some tips and tricks from him.

Asui figured that it was because the guys had to be carried into the backs of ambulances while the girls drove in police cars. Midoriya delivered the finishing blow to Chisaki, Kirishima was knocked out for hours, Aizawa was nearly captured, and Togata lost his Quirk. The girls came out with barely a scratch so Uraraka must've felt inadequate in comparison.

" _I could've done more."_

She probably thought no one heard. But Asui did.

"You're going to overwork yourself," Asui warned. "You should take a break, ribbit."

Midoriya nodded in agreement. "Your body will break and you'll be worse than before."

It didn't seem like Uraraka wanted to stop training yet though. She had the same fierce look in her eye when battling Bakugou during the Sports Festival. But at the same time, her hand was covering her mouth like she had used her Quirk too much.

"I know!" said Asui. "We should go to that new pastry shop that opened up, ribbit."

Uraraka brightened up at the sound of that, a big smile plastered on her adorably round face. "Really?"

 _So cute,_ Asui thought.

Uraraka stood up straight, pink rising to her face as she closed her eyes, cupped her cheeks, and her mouth started watering. "I looked through their store window once and they had all these cute little treats! I've wanted to go there ever since they started advertising their grand opening!"

"Is it really that good?" Midoriya asked.

"They have a store in my neighborhood," said Asui. "I always took my siblings there after school, ribbit."

Suddenly, Uraraka was no longer metaphorically floating. A new thought had occurred to her. "Oh no, we can't. Or at least, I can't." Her shoulders slumped forwards, arms dangling and face drooping. "We have that English test and Mic-sensei says I'm already doing too poorly to risk another bad grade."

"The semester just started…," Midoriya muttered.

Asui ignored his comment. "Then we can go tomorrow, ribbit."

"Oh, I promised to hang out with Todoroki-kun tomorrow," said Midoriya. The rapid five-second change in expression from excited to disappointed on Uraraka's face could break anyone's heart. So he quickly continued. "But you guys can go without me! You really deserve a break, Uraraka."

"Really? Thank you, Deku!" Uraraka smiled before turning to Asui. "So it'll be just us, Tsu-chan! A date night!"

Asui mirrored the other girl's expression and nodded. "Let's make it a fun one!"

"With you, it'll always be fun!"

Asui, like most teenagers, had passing crushes, getting infatuated by the closest pretty person being nice to them. On occasion, you'll meet someone that understands you on a deeper level. They'll be smiling and you won't be able to stop staring. They'll be crying and every bone in your body will tell you to hold them close. They'll be laughing and no other sound will sound as captivating.

Uraraka was that person to Asui. It was rare and beautiful. But unlike most teenagers, Asui was good at hiding her feelings. The frog girl was also incredibly observant. She could tell that there might be something bubbling underneath the surface between Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Midoriya-kun," Asui asked him once Uraraka had gone to study. "What do you think of Ochako-chan, ribbit?"

Midoriya blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. "Eh?"

"What do you think of Ochako-chan, ribbit?" Asui repeated, tilting her head.

The question didn't quite register in Midoriya's mind but when it clicked, he turned a bright shade of red and started stammering. It took a while before he calmed down enough to actually make sense. At this point, it was a reaction that Asui was used to.

"Uraraka is really amazing," said Midoriya. "I think she's really strong and I admire how hard she works."

Asui nodded. "I feel the same."

"But if you're asking if I like her more than a friend," continued Midoriya, "then the answer is no."

"Really?"

Midoriya nodded as he looked back at the dorm building, as if Uraraka might walk back down the steps. "I do think she's pretty and I'd be lucky to date a girl like her. But at the same time, she's one of my best friends. And I like things the way they are."

"I see, ribbit," Asui nodded.

—X—

The day was a lot cooler and it was finally starting to feel like September was upon them. After school, the girls returned to the dorm to change out of their uniforms to enjoy their evening. They didn't have any plans on returning home soon so they figured they could take their time.

"Perfect sweater weather!" Uraraka cheered, doing a twirl once they were outside.

 _So cute_ , Asui giggled.

Uraraka was in a comfy peach-colored sweater, a cotton skirt, and black kitty leggings. Asui couldn't help thinking that this was the most endearing girl in the world. Midoriya wasn't wrong about being lucky if he were to date her. Asui felt that anyone would be lucky to have Uraraka's affection.

"You look amazing, Ochako-chan," said Asui.

"So do you," Uraraka grinned. "Now come on! I can't wait to eat those sweets!"

Asui nodded, following along. "Ribbit, then we should get going!"

They held hands as they walked towards the town. Asui had always known but Uraraka didn't need to use her Quirk to make it feel like they were walking in the clouds. The warmth of her palm and feel of her fingers were enough to make it feel like they were dancing in the azure sky, floating over the city and away from the crowds. It was just them.

The confection store soon came into view. It was painted in beautiful pastels, bright pinks, yellows, and blues. The shop window showed off wonderfully crafted cakes and goodies, designed like animals and in shapes like stars and hearts. They peeked in because there was a long line running out from the front entrance so they couldn't go in yet.

"They have green tea cakes shaped like a frogs!" Uraraka squealed.

"They're so cute," Asui gushed.

Uraraka was ready to get in line when she looked at the price tag. Her eyes bugged right out of her face and she began frothing at the mouth. "So expensive!" She started falling backwards and Asui had to catch her. "Maybe we should get something else."

"It's okay Ochako-chan, ribbit," said Asui. "I can pay for it."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Tsu-chan," Uraraka replied.

Asui shook her head as she set the other girl standing on her own two feet again. "It's okay, really."

"Well… I'll pay you back later!"

"Eating it with you is enough."

Uraraka threw her arms around her friend and started spinning them around in excitement. The other customers in line directly in front and behind them were a little more than bothered by their antics. But the girls didn't seem to notice nor care.

"You're amazing, Tsu-chan!" Uraraka cheered. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, anything for you Ochako-chan, ribbit," Asui laughed.

It probably didn't sound like much coming from Asui who meant those words regardless of who she told them to. They could be her siblings or the friends she had made. Everyone in her life knew that if she said those words, she meant them. Well, so long as there was some logical or ethical reason for it.

But there was something different when Asui was talking about Uraraka. With friends and family, it meant she would drop everything to help them when they were in need. But with Uraraka, it meant that she would be willing to _give up_ everything in order to do something for her. Maybe it was because this feeling was unfamiliar but it kind of scared Asui to think that she could so readily do that for her.

They purchased the cake, got some bubble tea to go along with it, and plastic forks to eat it with. Since they had to take supplementary classes along with their regular ones, the sun was already beginning to set. So they figured a nice way to end their day was eating the cake at Takoba Municipal Beach Park.

"Uwah~!" Uraraka gasped when they got there.

Asui had seen photos of the area online. There used to be heaps of garbage piled up along the shore but over the course of ten months, someone had managed to clean it up. Now the town was careful not to let it fall into a dump like it had before. The couldn't lose the breathtaking view again.

The ocean was on fire. Glittering with the sun that was taking a dip in the water. It sparkled brighter than Aoyama.

Uraraka ran across the dock and stopped in the gazebo on the water. "This is amazing!"

"It's really pretty," Asui agreed. "I can't believe this place was a trash heap before, ribbit."

"I know, right?" Uraraka laughed. She was hanging onto the bannister and leaning forward, letting the sea winds blow past her hair. "Whoever cleaned this place up is a true hero! I'd really like to meet that person to thank them."

"Thank them, ribbit?"

"For allowing me and you to see this!"

The words 'me and you' resonated in Asui, causing her heart to skip a beat. She wondered if her feelings were more obvious than she knew. Being a more straightforward person, Asui had assumed that she would easily be able to profess her feelings if it ever came to that. But she didn't want things to change if Uraraka rejected her.

"Tsu-chan!" Uraraka called, bringing her back. "Want to eat the cake now?"

"I… kind of want to go swimming, ribbit," Asui replied.

Uraraka cocked her head to the side in thought. "Yeah, we can do that!"

They had come prepared with their swimsuits and towels. But Asui didn't even change, she just went up onto the bannister and jumped, causing a big splash. Uraraka covered her face as the rest of her got soaked in water.

"Eh? Ts—Tsu-chan?"

Asui liked swimming. Not just because of the nature of her Quirk but because it cleared her head of the things that bugged her. The way the water enveloped her body, smothered her ears, and made it feel like she was floating towards the sky. With her Quirk, she could also see everything underwater like the various sea creatures that made the area their home. It's a rather surreal experience.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the water and someone grabbed her by the wrist. They breached the surface of the water, Uraraka coughing out seawater, still dressed in her regular clothes though she stripped off her sweater. Asui found that she was also breathing heavily and physically exhausted.

"Ribbit…," Asui muttered, "what was I…?"

"You didn't come up for fifteen minutes!" Uraraka snapped. "What were you doing down there?!"

Asui hadn't realized that she had lost focus like that. "Sorry, ribbit."

"…Do you still want to swim?" asked Uraraka.

"I don't know," Asui shrugged. "Strangely…" Strangely, she felt like being held by Uraraka for a little while longer. The water must've been freezing though since it felt like the other girl was shivering uncontrollably. "I feel like dancing, ribbit. That is… if that's okay with you."

Uraraka didn't say anything at first. It was a peculiar request. Maybe Uraraka was thinking they should go back.

But then, without a word, she changed the placement of her arms so that one hand was on Asui's waist and the other was on a shoulder. Asui mirrored her and they started doing their best to spin. The music was of the water gently crashing against the shore and splashing over their skin, leaving them glistening.

"Tsu-chan," said Uraraka. "Is everything okay?"

"I want things to be," Asui replied. "But what I'm experiencing is so new to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Asui sniffed knowing that these feelings were going to crush her if she didn't say them out loud. "Ochako-chan… I really like you."

For a few seconds, Asui wondered if she could turn back the clock. But then she noticed something. They were no longer surrounded by water. Rather, they were floating up towards the sky which had now taken on a dark blue color. They kept going up and up and still they danced, graceful and tender.

"Tsu-chan," Uraraka giggled. "Has it been bugging you that I would turn you away if I knew?" They landed on top of the gazebo, their bare feet barely missing each other's toes. "I… don't know if I feel the same way but I love you a lot so if you want to try dating or something…"

"O—Ochako-chan," Asui blinked.

Uraraka smiled in understanding "I know, it's scary." She slid down the roof, dropping down and got their things from below. "Tsu-chan, you're one of the best people I know. You make me laugh, smile, and feel loved. I love you, I know that. I don't know if I love you _like_ that. But if you're willing to give me the time to figure things out."

"Ochako-chan…"

Uraraka opened up the cake box. "But I can say with certainty… I love you."

Asui wondered why she had been so afraid. Of course Uraraka wouldn't treat her differently simply for knowing her feelings. They were friends that had been through so much together. Regardless of how either of them felt, they could make their relationship last.

"Ochako-chan," said Asui, wrapping the towel around their shoulders, "I love you too."

The water lapped at the gazebo and the stars dotted the sky.

"I can also say this date night is perfect."

"Me too, ribbit."


	4. TodoDeku

Everything was on fire. The books were coated in hot flames as they fell out of the shelves. They landed with heavy thuds as the timber turned to black ash from above. A table was sent flying and narrowly missed its target. It's hot. Exceedingly hot. Almost anything could melt in such temperatures.

"Shoto!" a voice boomed through the room, shaking the house.

Todoroki found it hard to breathe, like two hands were wrapped around his throat, robbing his lungs of oxygen. His eyes were hazy as they focused on the image of a muscular man standing before him. The man that ruined the lives of those around him in order to further his own selfish goal. Todoroki could never forgive this man's sins no matter how hard he tried to atone for them.

This man was his father, Todoroki Enji. Otherwise known as the pro hero: Endeavor.

"Please," Todoroki choked out. "Leave him alone."

Him? Who's him? Todoroki felt like someone important was being held captive or something. But as Endeavor stepped closer to his son, another figure appeared behind him. The slumped over, burned body of Midoriya Izuku.

Todoroki's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes snapped open in shock as he tried to create ice to counteract the flames. But it didn't work. Instead, his other side burst into flames, engulfing the room in an even more intense inferno.

"Todo… roki…"

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted, shooting up and throwing his blanket off. There were some burn marks on the sheets and sweat poured from his face. His breathing was heavy, uneven, and in a broken croak, he let out a sob. "Midoriya… I'm so sorry…"

The nightmares started not too long ago. At first, Todoroki assumed that it was because he never had a close friend before meeting Midoriya. But as time went on, he came to the realization that those feelings ran deeper than just platonic. It hadn't even been his own epiphany. It was back during the raid mission, when news stations started talking about a group of young heroes saving a little girl.

"Todoroki-kun!" Hagakure called. "Are you okay?"

He had been completely still when he heard that Midoriya had been hospitalized again. "Hm? Oh… I'm fine."

The invisible girl cocked her head to the side though it was difficult to tell. "Are you sure?" She wasn't as perceptive as some of their other classmates nor was she the most tactful. But when someone as usually deadpan as Todoroki displayed any kind of emotion, even she could tell. "You know, you can talk to us, right? We're your friends."

"Thanks," Todoroki replied. "I just hope Midoriya is okay."

"Um… and the others, right?" Hagakure stated.

"Huh? Oh, right," Todoroki nodded numbly.

Hagakure crossed her arms as she pondered this. The other boy was completely inattentive as he took out his phone to try and figure out what to text Midoriya. After the seventh or eighth time of retyping the same sentence, she gasped.

"Todoroki-kun," she said. "By any chance, do you like Midoriya?"

Todoroki frowned, eyebrows stitching together. "Of course I do."

"No," she groaned. "I mean… when you think of him, do you want to be alone with him? Do you want to talk about the most mundane but simultaneously deep things with him? Do you want to hold his hand and reassure him when he's nervous? Do you… want to kiss him?"

The questions pelted Todoroki from every direction but there was only one answer for them. "Yes… I do."

"You _like_ him!" Hagakure squealed. "Damn it, I owe Ashido a thousand yen."

Todoroki ignored her as he focused on his phone screen. Three little hopping bubbles indicated that Midoriya was typing something back and all of his sudden, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his chest was tightening. "I like… Midoriya?"

Since then, it's been hard to actually look at the other boy directly. Yet every time Midoriya spoke, he would end up looking. It was also much too painful to be apart from him for too long. But thanks to supplementary lessons and his own provisional license retake, they ended up missing each other all the time. So they put aside a day to hang out and catch up.

"Sorry I'm late," Midoriya called, running up to Todoroki at the bus station.

"It's fine," Todoroki replied, adjusting his messenger bag as he stood up. "I just got here myself."

In truth, he actually got there immediately after getting out of his uniform. He then spent the next few hours sitting on the hard bench, thinking about his feelings. Something he was not used to. But he came to the conclusion that his nightmares were a manifestation of the idea of losing Midoriya.

"Let's get going," Midoriya smiled.

"Isn't it a little late to go to a theme park?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah but there are less people on weekdays," said Midoriya, "plus, the fireworks are amazing!"

Todoroki rarely smiled but the way the corners of Midoriya's mouth upturned was infectious and made it hard for Todoroki not to mimic the expression. At least to some extent. He still had trouble trying to make an open-mouthed smile as wide and bright as Midoriya's but apparently, Midoriya liked the way he did it naturally.

"I've never actually been to an amusement park with a friend before," Todoroki admitted when they arrived.

"Really?" Midoriya blinked, before turning away and awkwardly scratching the side of his face. "Ah… well I guess I haven't either." If he ever went out before high school, it was always either alone or with his mother. "But I guess that means we can experience this together!"

Todoroki nodded. "Sounds good."

As expected, there weren't a lot of parkgoers during the evening and some of the rides were already closing up. But there were still plenty of things to do. Midoriya excitedly went over to grab Todoroki's hand, pulling him towards a 4D theater.

"Let's try this first!" said Midoriya. "Have you done a 4D show?"

"I didn't do a lot of things that were fun," Todoroki replied.

"Oh…," Midoriya muttered. "Well… let's go inside!"

Todoroki's right side was usually cold, but with his fingers laced with Midoriya's, he felt warm. It brought another soft smile on his face. But it vanished as he was seated into a giant ladybug, given special glasses, and trapped inside the chair. Midoriya was bouncing up and down enthusiastically while he had no idea what was going. Once the ride started, his fight or flight reflexes kicked in.

"Midoriya, what's happening?!" Todoroki yelped.

"It's like we're in the movie," Midoriya replied as an explanation.

Todoroki didn't suffer from emetophobia like their classmate Koda but when the giant spiders appeared on screen, he tried to burn the theater down. If it weren't for Midoriya reaching over to grab his arm, reassuring him, he would've actually done that. Finally, when it was over, he wobbled out of the ladybug and into the sunlight where he collapsed onto his knees.

"Sorry," said Midoriya. "I should've explained it to you before going in."

A five year old boy skipped out of the theater. "Let's go again Mommy!"

"Toddlers do this for fun?" Todoroki rasped.

"Let's try something more classic," Midoriya chuckled nervously. "Hm… what about roller coasters?"

Suddenly, Todoroki's head snapped up and turned over to his companion, an air of determination having taken over his previously queasy features. He'd seen these mythical roller coasters many times on TV back home. Usually in his sister's dramas. There was something exhilarating about them and if he wasn't always inside studying with the 'best tutors money can buy' then he'd have tried one by now.

In the most serious, monotone voice, Todoroki stated, "Let's go."

"Eh? Todoroki-kun?"

They waited in the long line as they talked, mostly the finer details of the raid mission since Todoroki was curious. As they got closer to the front, the high-pitched screams of the riders got louder. Todoroki craned his neck upwards, his mouth hanging open and his stomach churning as his pupils reached the peak.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts," Todoroki remarked.

Midoriya glanced over at his trembling friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Todoroki nodded. "You like roller coasters, right?"

Midoriya smiled a little, taking hold of the taller boy's hand. Much to his surprise, his companion stilled and tightened his grasp. "The ride is perfectly safe, so don't worry," he said softly. "I'll be with you the entire time too."

"Thanks, Midoriya," Todoroki smiled in return.

It was clear that Todoroki didn't do so well on thrill rides. He didn't scream during nor did he throw up afterwards but they had to shut down the ride for a couple of minutes because he froze himself to the seat. The boy was stuck. And no matter what anyone said, he couldn't use the other half of his Quirk to melt himself out.

They decided to take things slow on the merry-go-round. Todoroki clutched at the pole of the white unicorn he sat on for dear life like he did with the front bar of the roller coaster. Once Midoriya sat on the horse beside him, he relaxed a little.

"Do you want to go home after this?" Midoriya asked. "We can get dinner and then—."

"No," Todoroki interjected. "You… really wanted to see the fireworks."

"Well, I don't have to," Midoriya shrugged.

Todoroki looked forward. "There's nothing wrong with going after something you like once in a while."

Midoriya couldn't help smiling again, thinking that it was a really cool line. But the fact remained that they were bobbing up and down on mechanical horses so they looked rather uncool. Well, it was still enough to cause a warm feeling in his chest to blossom.

Before long, the sky darkened and almost every ride and show was closed for the day. There were just a few restaurants still open and the haunted house. It was advertised as the most terrifying experience in the entire eastern hemisphere. Supposedly, Tokoyami visited with his father and gave advice to each of the actors on how to scare better. Since then, business boomed.

Midoriya believed it since Tokoyami told him the story personally. The details were so specific that it seemed unlikely to be a fabricated lie. Not to mention, the park did get a surplus of visitors around the time Tokoyami stated.

"He gave advice to class B during the test of courage too, didn't he?" Todoroki muttered.

Midoriya did hear that as well. "Come to think of it, I never got a chance to participate in that."

Even though the mere thought of going through the haunted house had Todoroki trembling, he could also see that Midoriya seemed hurt. After all, he's been the odd one out when being paired up and the test had been rudely interrupted by the worst possible people. Midoriya deserved a chance to experience it.

"Let's go then," said Todoroki.

"Eh?" Midoriya blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I can handle it," Todoroki promised. "It's no big deal."

That was a downright lie and Midoriya could tell from the way he quaked. So he held up a hand. "Do you want to hold hands through it?" He felt like they were having a lot of physical contact since they joined up together, not that he minded. "Come on, we'll get through it together."

"Thanks Midoriya."

The employee out front was really tired. But he woke up instantly when he heard a scream coming from inside. It wasn't the usual fear scream but what sounded to be a teenage boy yelling about not using fire on a zombie. When the pair stepped out, Midoriya had to carry his friend—who passed out—on his back.

"Are you feeling better?" Midoriya asked.

They were sitting side by side on a wooden bench, drinking water they bought from a nearby vending machine. Todoroki gulped down the rest of his bottle before covering his face in a hand, hanging his head with a heavy sigh. The entire day was supposed to be fun but he was constantly embarrassing himself in front of the guy he liked.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki groaned. "This must not be very enjoyable…"

Midoriya turned his head to get a better look of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, haven't I been a nuisance?" asked Todoroki. "I keep getting scared and I keep icing things."

Midoriya let out an awkward laugh. "True, that part isn't very fun for the workers who have to clean up." He then got quiet, looking up at the darkness that had blanketed the sky. "But you're wrong about today. When I'm with you, Todoroki-kun, I have fun. That's just how it is."

Todoroki felt the heat rise to his face. "Really?"

"Of course," Midoriya nodded. "We get to spend time together, after all."

If Todoroki didn't have so much control over his left side, the bench would be up in flames. But then he wondered for a moment if it was okay to confess his feelings. Not to put an end to his nightmares but because he felt that Midoriya should know.

"Mido—."

"Oh no!" Midoriya gasped, leaping up and onto his feet. "The fireworks are about to start!" He looked around for a decent vantage spot that wasn't already taken. "We should find a good place to watch them!"

Todoroki glanced around as well, his eyes landing on the Ferris wheel. "I have an idea."

They asked the operator to take them to the summit and stop it there for them. All it took was an autograph from Endeavor which Todoroki secretly kept several copies of for moments like this. For once, his father was useful.

"This was a good idea," Midoriya grinned, once they were at the highest point.

Todoroki turned his focus over to the other boy. "Yeah…" He reached over and grasped Midoriya's hand, possibly for the hundredth time all day. It pulled the other boy away from looking out the window and at him, causing his heart to skip. "Midoriya… I want to ask you something."

Midoriya leaned in, noticing how quiet the other boy got. "What is it?"

"Can I… kiss you?"

The freckled boy didn't know how to answer, his eyes just widened, stunned by the sudden question. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but with each passing second, their faces gravitated closer together. Their eyes fluttered closed just as the cart lit up with the first firework. The first electric spark running between their lips. The first thunderous kiss of a possible many.

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya whispered breathlessly. "We're missing the fireworks!"

Todoroki pulled away, chuckling a little. "Sorry, sorry. But… you're not weirded out?"

"By the kiss?" Midoriya muttered. "Well, no. It was… new. But I'm… really glad it was you."

Todoroki smiled and he held the other boy's hand tighter. "Me too."

"I like you, Todoroki-kun."

"I like you too, Midoriya."


	5. Hagajiro

Ojiro adjusted his black tie and flattened the suit jacket over his torso. He kept checking himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. He'd been worried that the specially tailored slacks would arrive late and he'd have to cut a giant tail-sized hole in a nice pair of pants but thankfully they came in just in time.

Ojiro looked at the comb in his hand and his reflection, wondering if he should comb his hair back. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Oji-whoa!" Kirishima grinned, when the door opened. "Who are you all dressed up for?"

The tailed hero let out a sigh, tugging on the tight collar. "Hagakure's parents are in town and she wants me to meet them." He scratched at the back of his head. "Well, actually they asked to meet me and she wants me to make a good impression."

"Man, you guys are getting serious," Kirishima chuckled.

It was strange but they were the first members of class 1-A to actually date each other. Then again, given Hagakure's outgoing attitude, perhaps it was inevitable. They started going out around the end of summer when Ojiro stuck around her bedside after the poison gas attack. She asked him out since she felt they had something more. He ended up agreeing.

"Why are you here again?" Ojiro asked.

Kirishima scratched the back of his head. "Well… I was going to ask to spar but…"

"You see that I'm busy," Ojiro completed for him. His phone buzzed, lighting up with a text from his girlfriend. He finished tucking in his shirt and stepped towards the hall. "Hagakure's waiting for me downstairs so I should get going."

Kirishima nodded as he waved off his friend. "Well, good luck, have fun!"

"Thanks," Ojiro chuckled.

Pacing around in the common lounge was a floating white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist. Comfortably fit boot heels clicked against the linoleum as the invisible person absentmindedly played with the butterfly barrette—which Ojiro bought her—in her hair. Once Ojiro showed up, she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Oh my gosh," Hagakure squealed. "You look amazing!"

"So do you," Ojiro smiled.

Hagakure didn't come from a high class family but they liked to pretend they did. They liked to plan outings at fancy restaurants and were even saving up money to get a membership at some country club. After their daughter got into U.A. it's basically been bragging rights galore for her parents since there were so few back home that actually believed she could do it.

Hagakure pulled out a comb from her purse and made an assault on his head before he could protest. "Right, and that means showing my parents that you're an intelligent and cultured young man. So do not give them any reasons to pull me out of school."

"Pull you out of school?" Ojiro repeated, reeling away. "What do you mean by that?"

Hagakure hadn't meant for that to slip out. "Look… they don't like the idea of me living with everyone at the dorms. So they want me to prove that I'm actually focusing on my studies instead of fooling around with boys and such."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry!"

Their relationship was still fairly new. It'd only been a few weeks since they went out on their first date. So their feelings were still superficial and surface-level but their friendship was strong. Ojiro couldn't stand the idea of Hagakure being pulled out of school for such a trivial reason such as dating someone. They may be aspiring heroes but they were also teenagers with their own lives.

Ojiro sighed. "Alright, well, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Yay!" Hagakure cheered. "Thank you for understanding!"

"Well, I don't want you to leave," Ojiro replied. "Besides, if we argue about the finer details, we're going to be late. And I assume that your parents have a thing about punctuality." Something that their daughter probably never got considering she came late to class half the time.

"Bingo!" Hagakure nodded. "We always arrive to appointments a half hour early."

"Class doesn't count?"

"Nope!"

Ojiro followed her outside to their cab, ruffling his hair back to its original form. "Remind me to tutor you when we get back."

—X—

The restaurant wasn't so high-class that the Yaoyorozu family would go to dinner there but the prices were still insane. The adults had promised to pay though. While Ojiro didn't like having someone else pay for something so expensive, he wasn't about to complain about a free meal.

Hagakure's parents were visible at the front, and visible in general. Which meant their daughter didn't inherit her Quirk from them.

Hagakure hooked arms with her boyfriend, wanting to make sure they looked like that classic loving couple. She waved excitedly to her parents who returned the gesture. Hagakure let go for a moment to give them both a hug and kiss each of them on the cheeks in greeting. Ojiro was expected to do the same for the mother.

"You must be Ojiro-kun!" Mrs. Hagakure smiled. "Oh, you look darling!"

Ojiro respectfully lowered his head. "Thank you."

Mr. Hagakure held out a firm hand and shook the younger male's. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You too, sir," Ojiro nodded.

The inside of the restaurant was filled with smooth jazz coming from a live band. The patrons were dressed in formal nightwear as they talked in low voices, clinking their glasses, and laughing at little jokes. It had a pleasant and mature atmosphere which was in direct contradiction with Hagakure's personality.

After confirming their reservation, the hostess led them to their table. Ojiro had been trained day in and day out about how to behave with her family. He had to pull out his girlfriend's chair first, allow her to sit, and then seat himself afterwards. Unfortunately, the chair was not designed to properly fit his particular Quirk.

"This is an outrage," Mrs. Hagakure gasped, turning to a waiter. "You need chairs that accomodate everyone!"

Ojiro was sure he just heard Hagakure scoff. "It's fine, ma'am." His tail went up, the tuft resting on his shoulder as he lowered himself onto the edge of the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he was accustomed to this. "Thank you for the concern though."

"My, aren't you just a gentleman," the woman giggled.

Her husband chuckled, nodding along. "Our daughter could learn about manners from you."

If Hagakure had a face to be seen, a forced smile would be there. "Of course, Dad."

Ojiro was growing increasingly curious about her relationship with her parents. He couldn't imagine it being good considering her strained reactions. But it wasn't like he was going to ask her about it in front of them. So he just quietly opened up the menu and searched for the cheaper items.

Dinner was satisfying overall. The parents mostly asked about the food and how school was going. The fact that Ojiro was in the better half of the class for academics and that he was helping Hagakure study seemed to have gone over well with the parents. So the teenagers omitted that they had barely made any progress because she refused to sit still.

Hagakure excused herself to wash her hands after eating barbecue ribs, leaving the others to decide on dessert. She said that she trusted Ojiro to order something for her before heading towards the restroom. Ojiro couldn't believe how well this meal had gone. Just a couple more minutes and they'd be seeing the parents back to their hotel and then go back to the dorm.

"Don't tell Tooru this," Mrs. Hagakure whispered, "but you're my favorite of her partners so far."

Ojiro blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"At least you're a guy," Mr. Hagakure chuckled.

The dessert menu slipped from the boy's fingers as Ojiro looked up. "Excuse me?"

The adults glanced at each other like they had just made a big mistake. They tried to brush it off but Ojiro wanted to know what they had meant. Just then, Hagakure returned and immediately took notice of the sudden change in the air.

"What's wrong?" asked Hagakure. She turned to her parents. "What did you say to him?"

Ojiro was starting to piece things together. He was beginning to realize why Hagakure didn't seem to like her parents.

—X—

Their first date was at a cat cafe. Ojiro was waving his tail over the heads of the mewing feline as they jumped for the tuft. Hagakure was cuddling with one large purring maine coon while laughing at the sight of the cats treating Ojiro's Quirk as a toy. Their forgotten mugs of coffee had become lukewarm, still on their table.

"Ojiro-kun," said Hagakure. "I should tell you something."

Ojiro noticed that her tone had suddenly become quiet. "What is it?"

"Well," she muttered, turning her head in all directions, looking at anything other than her classmate. It was clear that she was nervous even though just seconds before, she had been laughing so much. "It's just… I'm… never mind. It's not important."

Ojiro's tail stilled and a tabby pinned it down. "It sounded important…" Hagakure tensed up. Most people probably wouldn't notice but after spending so much time together, Ojiro could identify what some of her subtle shifts in motion meant. "But I won't force you to say something you don't want to."

She let out a heavy sigh. "No, it's… better if I say it now rather than later."

"Okay…"

Hagakure played with the sleeves of her blouse. "I'm… you see, I'm… bisexual."

"…Oh."

It was such a lackluster response that Ojiro wished he could do over. It must've taken a lot of mental hyping and courage for Hagakure to say it. She was usually so cheery and expressive so it was rare that she would become so solemn. But then the girl exhaled in relief. She must've been expecting a worse reaction.

Ojiro stood up, causing a bunch of kittens to meow in distress because their favorite toy was suddenly too high to reach. He approached the girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're still you, Hagakure. Regardless of your sexuality, I still like you. It only affects how _you_ feel about me."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I guess so…"

They sat back down to talk. That was when Hagakure revealed that it was always difficult coming out to her girlfriends or boyfriends. Usually, the girls would become afraid that she'd leave them for a guy. The guys would constantly ask to add another girl to their relationship. It became easier for Hagakure to just pretend she only liked one or the other.

At the time, she never mentioned anything about her parents. She didn't say how they felt about her being bi. At present, sitting across from them at dinner made it all too clear to Ojiro why. They didn't approve whatsoever and wanted some guy to come along and change her.

"I already know," said Ojiro. "If you were afraid of revealing your daughter's sexuality, I know."

Mr. Hagakure frowned, cocking his head to the side. "And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ojiro retorted, trying to restrain himself from raising his voice. "She's still Tooru to me."

Hagakure seemed surprise that he referred to her by her first name. But then she turned back to her parents, stomping her foot indignantly which seemed to get the attention of some nearby tables. "Exactly! Ojiro-kun likes me for me. The fact that I like girls as well doesn't change that!"

Hagakure must've had this argument multiple times with them. The frustration was palpable.

"Tooru, don't you dare embarrass us here," Mrs. Hagakure hissed.

Mr. Hagakure nodded in agreement. "We'll talk about this later."

It was hard to see but Hagakure raised her arms and furiously grabbed fistfuls of her hair. She grunted in annoyance and her mother scolded her for being unladylike which of course led her to groan. Every head was turned to the group now and a waiter was trying to find an opening to ask them to leave.

"No, you guys _always_ say that," Hagakure snapped. "But we _never_ talk about it!"

"Because it's ridiculous," said Mrs. Hagakure. "You're sixteen, you're just—."

" _Confused_?" Hagakure spat.

Mr. Hagakure slammed his palm onto the table, causing the wine glasses to fall to their sides. "Tooru, don't you talk to your mother that way! We told you we'd pull you out of U.A. if you'd continue your abhorrent behavior!"

It wasn't her grades but her sexuality that her parents wanted to change. They couldn't see things from their daughter's view at all. The waiter finally got a chance to tell them to vacate the premises and Hagakure snatched up her things before stomping out of there.

"Ojiro-kun," Mrs. Hagakure started.

"Do you know?" asked Ojiro, interrupting as he stood up. "Do you know that your daughter cried when she came out to me?" The parents became silent. "She was so afraid that I would treat her the same way as others had in the past. She thought I'd say she was greedy or too young to know or that she was gross. Do you know that the way you treat her has that effect on her?"

"Well she—."

"I'm bi too," said Ojiro, turning around. "Just to let you know."

The adults still had to pick up a check and they were left stunned as the boy followed in his girlfriend's footsteps. Hagakure hadn't gotten very far. She was standing out front, back to the door, her shoulders convulsing as she sobbed into her hands.

"Tooru," Ojiro called. "The reason why they were going to pull you out was because…"

Hagakure wiped at her tears. "Because I was going to be living with the girls, yeah."

"Well if they're going to try," said Ojiro, "they'll have to get through me and the rest of the class first."

Hagakure giggled, leaning into him. "Thanks… but I can't just renounce them…"

"Can't you? My family would be more than willing—."

"Thank you, but this is my problem."

Hagakure's parents stepped out of the restaurant but they didn't say anything at first. As a matter of fact, they pretended not to even see the kids as they walked down the street. Under their breath, they said something about talking about this later. Considering what Hagakure said, that probably meant she would have to initiate the conversation while they tried to forget about it.

Ojiro didn't know where it was but on the first try, he took Hagakure's hand in his. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." He planted a kiss on her head. "If you decide to live away from them, don't be afraid to tell me."

Hagakure sniffed. "Thank you Ojiro-kun, really."

"I'm here for you."


	6. KiriBaku

Bakugou liked taking on and overcoming challenges. He'd take on anyone in class that would challenge him. Of course, he couldn't win them all but he did savor the victories he did get. But he dominated the class wide spicy food challenge. Everyone had passed out in a pool of their own sweat and saliva. Aizawa had to cancel class because they were all locked in their private bathrooms for hours.

However, the only person who continued to challenge him was Kirishima. The others were too afraid to lose. Well, actually, they just didn't want to suffer anymore at his hands. Bakugou also refused to accept certain kinds of challenges. Scary storytelling with Tokoyami, races with Iida, dance battles with Ashido, arm wrestling with Shouji, and baking with Satou were all out of the question.

"Yo Blasty!" Kirishima called. "I challenge you!"

Aizawa stood up in his sleeping bag. "No! No more challenges!"

"Don't worry sensei," said Kirishima, "I promise we won't break anything."

"That's what you said about game night," Aizawa huffed.

Bakugou grimaced, thinking back to when they decided to play Monopoly. Bakugou accused Kaminari of cheating and then the couch ended up torn in half. He had to admit, he probably shouldn't have gotten so mad about ending up in jail but it was the fifth time in a row.

"Let's hear the challenge first," said Bakugou, tilting the chair back and tossing his legs on top of the desk. The rest of the class watched the pair with wary eyes, ready to make a break for it if things took a turn for the ugly. He was slightly annoyed that they didn't realize he tried his best not to blow up at the redhead. After all, the boy was insecure enough at times. "Out with it, Shitty Hair."

"Whoever can make the other laugh first wins," said Kirishima.

"Huh?"

"Okay, here are the rules," Kirishima continued despite everyone's perplexed expressions, "no tickling or physical contact. Only jokes and stupid faces and stuff like that. The moment one of us laughs, he loses, simple right? So you in?"

Bakugou didn't usually turn down challenges from Kirishima. But this didn't sound like something that the other boy could win. After all, he was usually smiley and cheerful so the idea that he thought he could win this competition between them was kind of absurd. And amusing.

"Heh," Bakugou smirked. "Alright, let's do it then."

Kirishima bumped his fists together. "Hell yeah, then it starts now!"

Aizawa let out a grunt to get their attention. They were the only ones not properly seated and class was just about to start. Their class rep was stiffly swinging his arms in various directions in an attempt to silently convey to them to sit.

"You can start afterwards," their teacher said. "You also have your supplementary lessons, Kirishima."

The redhead chuckled nervously before returning to his desk. "Sorry sensei."

"The competition starts after class," Bakugou stated.

"This time, I'll definitely win."

The others did their best to avoid Bakugou for the rest of the day. The blond sat on the couch in the common lounge, looking up jokes on his cellphone. The deep scowl, stitched together eyebrows, and multiple creases in his foreheads showed just how focused he was on this task. He even forgot about his homework which he always completed within an hour after classes were out.

If Midoriya has his muttering then Bakugou has his grumbling. The words escaped his mouth and filled the air as he glared at a screen of terrible puns. He felt like he was losing a brain cell which each one but he couldn't think of a proper joke on his own. At least, one that would be funny to more than just him.

"I hate this," Bakugou groaned. "Tape-face could think of a better joke than these."

He paused, holding the device close to his chest as he glanced around, hoping Sero hadn't hear him. It seemed like the lounge was empty though. Everyone else was either in the rooms, out for the day, or still in supplementary lessons.

Abruptly, the front entrance swung open and Kirishima jumped out. He managed to stay completely still in midair posed as if he was in a running motion. Bakugou just stared in stunned silence before he noticed a shadow stemming from the redhead's waist out the door.

"I can see Bird Brain's Quirk keeping you up," said Bakugou.

Kirishima let out a sigh. "Alright, you can put me down Dark Shadow."

A smug grin appeared on Bakugou's face. "You'll have to do better than that."

Kirishima separated from the intern group who all seemed extra tired. Uraraka and Tokoyami seemed like they had been put through the wringer with their backs hunched over and eyelids falling. They were saying something about not understanding what Aizawa was trying to teach them which was not unusual. Midoriya and Asui promised to help them out later.

Kirishima made his way over to Bakugou, collapsing onto the couch beside him. The other boy glanced at the time on his phone, he hadn't realized that he'd been sitting around for hours just going through jokes. The battery life was low too. Too bad Kaminari wasn't around to charge it.

"Were you looking up puns?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou glanced from the screen to the other boy. "Yeah…"

"Got any good ones?"

Bakugou despised each and every one of them. But some might get a chuckle from his classmate so he figured it would be worth a shot. So he swallowed his pride and said, "I tried to catch fog today…" His eye twitched involuntarily. "I mist."

Kirishima's mouth remained closed but a smile stretched from one end of his face to the other as he started trembling. His cheeks puffed up ever so slightly so it was clear that he was holding back his laughter. Bakugou stared back intently, waiting for it to happen but Kirishima had more self-control than he thought.

"The pun wasn't that funny," said Kirishima. "But your face was when you said it!"

"Shut it!" Bakugou snapped. He turned his back to Kirishima. "This whole thing is stupid."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

Bakugou couldn't believe this guy had the audacity to try and manipulate him. Well he didn't have to take it. As if he'd fall for such a simple ploy when he could forget this whole thing happened. There was no way that Kirishima's pretty, lopsided grin could convince him otherwise. So to show his rage towards this particular challenge, he slapped the couch loud enough to cause the sound to echo.

"You're on, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou shouted. "But don't come crying to me when you break your sides in laughter!" Crud, those words just slipped right past his giant, cocky smile. When it came to Kirishima, no matter how ridiculous the request, it was so damn difficult to say no.

"Alright!" Kirishima cheered. "Now, it's my turn to tell a joke!"

"I'm thrilled," Bakugou replied, deadpan.

"Okay, knock knock."

Bakugou exhaled, not wanting to groan in response. A knock knock joke? Kirishima really thought that he'd fall for a _knock knock_ joke? He wondered for a moment if Kirishima and Midoriya had a private talk about the things that used to get him in the past. As if his humor was the same as it was back then.

"Who's there?" Bakugou asked.

Kirishima's grin could crack his face. "Todoroki."

Bakugou raised a brow, suddenly intrigued. "Todoroki who?"

"Todoroki in a bikini."

"The fuck?" Bakugou turned to face the other boy directly only to come face to face with a poster of a really well-photoshopped image of straight-faced Todoroki in a bikini, posing on the beach. It took all he had not to burst into laughing fits but the longer he stared at the image, the harder it was. "W… What the fuck."

"Damn it," Kirishima sighed. "That was my secret weapon too."

Bakugou grabbed the picture and tore it in half. "Where did you get this?"

"Midnight-sensei."

"Of course."

They traded off jokes for a while and it was admittedly really difficult not to laugh. Not because they were funny but Kirishima's attempts at delivering the punchlines properly and every time he tried not to cackle by covered his mouth and looking elsewhere was funny in itself. It was a good thing there were no rules against smiling because Kirishima's was contagious.

At some point the clock struck midnight and they realized they hadn't done their homework. More than that, Bakugou had stayed up way past his usual bedtime for a school night. He needed it to make sure he'd pay attention in class. That was one of his methods for keeping himself from becoming a dumbass. Though he felt like a dumbass at the moment.

"Fuck, it's late," Bakugou huffed. "I need to do Ectoplasm's stupid worksheet."

Kirishima frantically jumped for his bag. "Crap, I forgot too!"

"We can do it together," said Bakugou.

They sat around the coffee table cross-legged, noses in their books. Every couple of seconds, Kirishima stopped to ask a question. Bakugou was terrible at explaining concepts since he liked to use random explosive sound effects in place of certain terms.

Something felt different this time around though. Bakugou couldn't quite put his finger on it though until he went to get some tea from the kitchen and accidentally spilled some on himself. He swore loudly and Kirishima snorted but didn't laugh. That was it. Their study nights were often spent with stupid jokes (mostly made by Kirishima) and then the room filling with his boisterous laughter.

The silence, or at least, the lack of his jingling voice, was suffocating. Bakugou hated every second of it. He had to make Kirishima laugh at some point before the night was over. But he couldn't think of any good jokes. What were the rules again? He could make stupid faces?

"Shitty Hair!" Bakugou called, still in the kitchen.

Kirishima turned around and immediately spit out the chips he had been crunching on. Bakugou stood there cross-eyed, tongue sticking out the left corner of his mouth, and head tilted. Kirishima clutched at his stomach as he doubled over and puffed up his cheeks like balloons. He was doing everything he could not to laugh.

"Oh my god!" he gasped, trying to grab his phone without looking. "I need a picture!"

Bakugou's fingertips went off with tiny explosions. "Don't you dare!"

"But I'll never get a chance to see this again!" Kirishima yelled back.

"Then I definitely don't want you taking pictures!"

They quieted down when a stomp came from above. They were apparently annoying some of their classmates. It made sense, everyone was expected to be in their room at curfew and for a while, Iida enforced that rule by reprimanding anyone that was out too late. He gave up when he realized it was too difficult to corral them all.

"Let's just finish working," Bakugou grumbled.

Kirishima covered his mouth to yawn. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself."

As they settled back into the quiet, a thought occurred to Bakugou. He could lose on purpose and then he wouldn't miss out on Kirishima's laughter. All he had to do was laugh at any joke that he made. But was it really worth it? He prided himself in not just taking on big challenges but also winning them. Could he just give it up for this silly contest?

"Hey Bakugou," said Kirishima. "What's the formula for—?"

Bakugou had tuned out everything except his thoughts so he was rather violently yanked out. Without thinking, he made the assumption that his study partner had made a joke and he forced out some loud and rigid laughter. It was in the middle of that and after seeing Kirishima's wide-eyed face that what he actually said registered. Bakugou spun around, burying his face into the couch.

"Fuck! Fuck! Forget that happened!" he screamed into the cushion.

Kirishima sighed, slamming the textbook closed. "Man, it would be totally unmanly to count that as a victory." Slowly, Bakugou pulled his face out to see the other boy scowling and pouting. "I didn't even say or do anything funny."

Bakugou stared at the profile view of this other boy, lip jutted out, eyes narrowed, and brow set. He was really cute like that. And all of sudden, Bakugou started laughing. It was lighthearted and soft, but more importantly, genuine. It sounded like distant firecrackers going off and Kirishima jerked his head in shock when he heard it.

"I lose," Bakugou smiled.

Kirishima felt a blush creeping onto his face at the sight. "Wh-What did I do that was so funny?"

"I'm not telling you," Bakugou chuckled. "Or you'll use it against me."

"Come on, I want to know!" Kirishima whined.

"Too bad," Bakugou smirked.

Kirishima threw his body over Bakugou's in a poor attempt to get him to talk. But the blond, realizing that he still hadn't heard Kirishima laugh all day, decided to take this chance. The rules no longer applied since the challenge was over so he lunged at the redhead, viciously tickling him on the sides and the underarms and Kirishima burst into riotous fits of laughter.

"No fair!" Kirishima laughed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "In that case, Red Counter!"

They filled the entire dorm with their laughter. One like firecrackers and the other like silver bells. They couldn't even catch their breaths as they rolled around. Nothing could stop their hurricane of laughter whether it was thumping from upstairs or them bumping into the coffee table. Finally, they laid down side by side on the carpeted floor, staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily.

"We really should get back to our homework," Bakugou remarked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay like this," Kirishima replied. "Forever."

That last word got Bakugou to sit up. He didn't like sticking around in one place because that meant he wasn't moving forward. But he also didn't like the idea of moving without Kirishima by his side. How would he live without hearing this guy's laughter for more than twenty-four hours when he couldn't even do it for a silly competition?

"I do too," Bakugou confessed.

Kirishima shot up. "Whoa, really? Is Blasty getting emotional?"

Bakugou swatted at his arm though not really hard. "Shut it!"

"I'm kidding," Kirishima chuckled, "To be honest… this challenge was really dumb but I thought it would be the only way I could win." He leaned into Bakugou's shoulder, resting his head there. "And I couldn't really think of anything else."

"I… have a challenge," said Bakugou. The red hair smelling like strawberries.

"Hm?"

"Stick by me forever," Bakugou muttered, looking away. "If you don't, you lose. And… so do I."

Kirishima's eyes went wide but then he smiled brightly. "Finally, a challenge I can win!"

Bakugou refused to let his joy be seen. But he was happy. "Let's get back to work."


	7. EraserMic

"Hey, hey, Eraser!" Yamada called. "Want to come drinking with us?"

Aizawa shuffled his papers around, not looking up at his co-workers. "No thanks, I don't want to be around either you or Midnight when you're drunk." He grabbed a pen to continue grading the tests from the kids with supplementary lessons. Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Kirishima were improving somewhat at least though not by much. "Nevermind both of you at the same time."

"You should take a break though," Toshinori remarked from behind the other hero. "A lot's happened."

Yamada nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, so come on, let's go!"

Aizawa grabbed his calico kitty mug, taking a sip of his coffee. "Just go without me."

The blond hero's giant smile vanished, replaced with a bitter scowl. It was hard to tell because of his sunglasses but he was glaring at his former classmate. Well, actually, he was incredibly expressive so his eyebrows gave away his expression immediately.

Toshinori rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the tension in the air. He knew there was a lot of history between these co-workers since they were in the same class in high school. They had inside jokes (made by Yamada) and blackmail material (usually Aizawa) that no one else understood. Sometimes, it was like they were speaking their own language.

"Yo, All Might," Yamada called, his voice bouncing off the walls. "Why don't you go on ahead?"

Toshinori blinked. "Uh… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to convince Eraser to come with us," he replied.

"Well," Toshinori looked between them, "okay." He threw on his suit jacket over his button-down, one that actually fit his skeletal frame since he couldn't maintain his muscle form for too long anymore. "But if he really doesn't want to go, don't force him."

Yamada waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

"So persistent," Aizawa grumbled.

Toshinori left with the rest of their teachers, giving the other two the name of the bar they were heading to. Once it was just the two thirty-year olds alone in the lounge, Yamada pulled out the swivel chair next to Aizawa and sat down, spinning in circles. A vein appeared on Aizawa's forehead but he restrained himself from kicking the other teacher off.

"You're annoying."

Aizawa pulled his mug away from his lips and turned to the other man in surprise. " _I'm_ annoying?"

Yamada stopped spinning, his knees pulled up to his chest, and a face devoid of his usually giant smile. Even after spending fifteen years together, his face just didn't seem right without one. "Do you have any idea how worried I get when you're in the thick of things? First USJ, then the summer training camp, and now that raid mission! You almost got killed twice and kidnapped a third time!"

Aizawa had no idea he'd worried the other man so much. "I'm fine."

"That's what you said back then too," Yamada remarked.

"Back then?"

"Fairy Summer?"

Aizawa snorted, chuckling a little to himself. "My god, Fairy Summer…"

—X—

Yamada sat hunched over his desk, a horrified open-mouthed smile frozen on his face as the rest of his classmates milled about the room, discussing their plans for summer. He was the only one who failed the final exam. Aizawa felt bad about it because he felt it was his own fault. His Quirk was useless in a battle against robots so Yamada assisted him in secret.

The news that they'd all be able to go to the summer training camp regardless of whether they passed or failed thrilled Yamada. But his mood was brought right back down as soon as he was told he'd have to take intense remedial lessons to make up for it. In the end, Aizawa wanted to help but nothing really came to mind until he overheard some of their peers talking about the legendary Seven Mysteries of U.A.

"Hey, did you know?" one girl remarked. "There are fairies that live in the forest near the school."

"Fairies? No way," a boy scoffed.

She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure and wonder?" A puff of fire escaped from her lips. "I think it can totally be possible for fairies to exist if us humans can evolve into having Quirks."

"Well… sure, but I've never seen them."

"Then let's go fairy hunting!"

"Fairy hunting?"

Aizawa could see that Yamada was interested in this conversation. So with a sigh, he said, "Hey, are you free this weekend?"

"Eh?" Yamada uttered, looking up with a blank expression. "Are you… asking me out on a date?"

"I'd rather die."

"You're so cruel!"

Everyone ducked down, hands over their ears as a soundwave pierced their eardrums. "Don't yell!" the rest of the class shouted, glaring at the students at the back. Yamada shrunk down to the size of a pea while Aizawa just sighed in annoyance.

After class, as they were heading home, Aizawa clarified what he meant. So the pair set up a time to meet on Saturday to do fairy hunting, whatever that would amount to. It was clear that Yamada was excited because he wouldn't shut his mouth for one second. He kept theorizing on how the fairy looked like or what they did while Aizawa just stared at him, making sure his Quirk wouldn't activate randomly.

On Saturday morning, the sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining brightly, beating down hard. Aizawa was sweating profusely underneath his black hoodie and long hair. He got winded just climbing up the road to the school's entrance. Yamada was already waiting there in cargo shorts and a loose white undershirt. The moment he saw his classmate, he immediately started shouting. In English.

"Hey dummy!" Yamada snapped. "Why are you wearing that?!"

Aizawa was hunched over, breathing heavily. "It's comfortable."

"How?!" Yamada snapped. "Your head's like a waterfall!"

Aizawa was forced to remove his jacket and he stuffed it into his messenger bag. They headed for the forest behind the building to find a camp set up just on the outskirts. There was the blackened remains of a campfire and an inflatable tent. As it would turn out, Yamada had been so excited about this hunt that he decided to stay on campus overnight.

"You really are an idiot," Aizawa grumbled. "What's the net for?"

Yamada grabbed it and raised it like a flag. "For catching it, of course!"

Aizawa's eye twitched. "What's with that wild look in your eyes?"

The other teen started snickering sinisterly as he stared straight into the woods, like he could see his prey right in front of him. "My predator blood is boiling." A glint bounced off his sunglasses and stomped down on the campfire just to be safe. "Now let's hunt some fairies!"

Aizawa felt like he was forgetting something as he followed the blond inside. All he could think about was how annoying the cicadas were that day, screaming their heads off. But he supposed that was just part of the music of summer along with the occasional cool breeze running through the verdant leaves overhead. Then came the chorus. A human scream.

Not even five seconds into their adventure, Yamada let out a mortified scream. He fell to his butt and scooted backwards as quickly as possible, jaw looking like it dislocated for it to reach several decibels higher than usual. It was like a jet engine going off right beside your ear.

Aizawa dug his pinky into his ear, trying to get the ringing out. "You blew out my eardrums…"

"A-Aizawa!" Yamada stammered, hugging his classmate's leg. "Th-Th-The g-g-g-giant b-b-b-bug…"

Aizawa looked between his quaking classmate and the palm-sized cicada on the bark of the tree in front of them. With another annoyed sigh, he grabbed Yamada by the collar and yanked him up onto his feet. "You're going to be a pro hero. What the hell are you being afraid of a single bug for?"

"How mean," Yamada sniffed. "You're mean, Aizawa!"

Aizawa sighed. "What happened to that 'predator blood' of yours?"

"It evaporated," Yamada wheezed.

From then on, Yamada clung to the other boy as they skulked through the woods. Aizawa preferred to stay in the shade so every time he saw spaces of sunlight, he walked around it like it was a pool of corrosive acid. Yamada would complain about making unnecessary detours if he wasn't freaking out over every sound that was similar to a screeching bug.

"What are we looking for again?" Aizawa asked.

Yamada stood up straighter but still stuck close. "Fairies have butterfly-like wings and they're like tiny, pretty, graceful women." His eyes underneath his sunglasses darted left and right, as if looking out for eavesdroppers. "Supposedly, the trees have eyes and the soil has ears so the fairies always know when an intruder's in their forest."

"So you mean they might've run away?" Aizawa inquired.

"No way," Yamada hissed. "In the summer, they always stick around."

Aizawa wondered how he knew so much about fairies. Then again, the Seven Mysteries of U.A. sounded like the kind of thing that would be right up Yamada's alley. He also had to admit, he was curious about the origin of the rumors and why it was so pervasive.

"Why not?" asked Aizawa.

Yamada gestured to some vibrant violet flowers growing at the base of a tree. "They like the plants here best."

It was such a simplistic answer but it made sense. Aizawa personally liked the flowers in that forest too. With a renewed burst of excitement for their little expedition, he decided to put some more enthusiasm into this. "Okay, let's keep going."

"Eh?" Yamada blinked, looking up. "You suddenly sound excited about this."

"I feel like you should be more excited," Aizawa retorted. "Now come on."

"Alright, now we're talking!"

The pair explored the forest from one end to the other in search of the mythical fairies, leaving no stone unturned. They tried their best to avoid any insects though when a dragonfly and a stag beetle flew too close, Yamada screamed. It was only thanks to Aizawa's Quirk that they were able to avoid having him yell too loudly. They didn't want to scare off the fairies after all.

Every butterfly got their attention. Every flower had their subtle breaths bouncing off of their petals. Every speck of dirt found their way onto their knees as they crouched down. Every tree ended up getting climbed as they wondered if they could see more at higher points.

They took a break around noon, seating themselves beside each other against a tree. Unfortunately, Yamada hadn't thought to pack a lunch so Aizawa had to share his bento box. It wasn't a big deal. He'd rather not listen to Yamada's stomach bark while he ate. They only had one pair of disposable chopsticks though so they had to share it.

"Ah," Yamada grinned, opening his mouth

Aizawa lifted up a shrimp tempura. "Roll up your tongue. You're not a dog."

"Woof," Yamada smirked. "Feed me, master!"

Aizawa's eye twitched though he resisted exhaling in annoyance He looked the other boy directly in the eyes, and then ate the shrimp himself. Yamada gasped in betrayal, tears actually spurting out and rolling down his cheeks. But he couldn't say a word in distress as Aizawa immediately grabbed a maki sushi roll and stuffed it into Yamada's mouth.

Yamada blinked the tears away as he chewed. "This is really good. Did your mom make this?"

"I made it," Aizawa replied. "My parents are in Tokyo so I live in an apartment on my own."

"Hey, me too!" Yamada grinned. "Oh, well, except for the Tokyo part." He reached into the lunchbox and held up another sushi roll. "But I can't make anything near as good as this. All my sushi comes out in clumps. They taste fine… usually. But yeah, you're really good at cooking."

Aizawa put down his chopsticks. "Well… you're a better fighter than I am."

"Eh? Where's this coming from?"

He wasn't sure himself. "I can teach you to how to make sushi later, if you'd like."

Yamada seemed surprised by the offer but then he smiled big and wide. It stretched across his entire face as he threw an arm around the other boy. "Sounds great! We'll be like a happy family together!" He would've continued but Aizawa suddenly froze. "Aizawa? You're… are you crying? D-Did I say something wrong?!"

"No," Aizawa coughed out, vigorously wiping at his face. "I'm fine. Let's just go back to fairy hunting."

For someone as vocal as Yamada to become so deathly silent showed just how much he didn't know how to respond. So instead, they finished up lunch and continued on the move. They figured it would be a good idea to try climbing up the incline. Too small to be considered a mountain but too big to be a hill.

The sun threw the shadows of the trees across the forest floor, painting the grass and dirt underneath in bright orange. They came to the realization that it was probably best to go back as it was getting late. They could always return another day. But as they were going down, Aizawa suddenly tripped on a protruding rock. As Yamada threw his arm out to break his fall, he underestimated how light the other boy was and they both went tumbling down the other direction.

"Aiza… wa… Ai… zawa… Aizawa!"

The black-haired boy's eyes snapped open, blinking and wiping away the clumps of dirt that had gotten on his face. He slowly sat up with Yamada's help and realized they were surrounded by unfamiliar shrubbery. They'd gone so far off the marked trail that they no longer knew where they were.

"Crap, how long was I out?" he asked.

"Don't know," Yamada shrugged. "Our phones died a while back, remember?"

Aizawa sighed, slumping down and sitting on his haunches. "Great, just great." He rubbed at the stubble around his chin, wondering when the last time he had shaved was. At this point, he just wanted to crawl back into bed in his empty apartment and sleep. "I'm sorry Yamada. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"What?" Yamada blanked. "If I hadn't grabbed you, we might not have—."

"We wouldn't even be in this forest if it weren't for me!" Aizawa snapped.

Yamada knelt down beside him. "Hey… Aizawa? Did I… do something wrong?"

"What?"

"You said you were fine during the final exam," said Yamada. "But I didn't listen and helped you out anyway. You… probably didn't want to cheat but… the test is really unfair! You're Quirk doesn't work on ro—!"

"That doesn't mean you should've interfered!" Aizawa yelled. It shocked him and Yamada both as he rarely raised his voice. Angry tears were spilling out and he desperately tried to dry his face. "I was fine… I _am_ fine!" He hadn't realized he was keeping all of this inside. "I'm going to be a hero just like you, you know." He realized… fairy hunting was for him, not Yamada. "So let me take care of things myself."

"You wanted to get your mind off things," Yamada sighed. He dropped down onto the ground, hands pressed against the soil, as he looked skywards. He pondered for a moment, what would be the right thing to say but only one thing came to mind. "You know… you're a better hero than I am."

"…What?"

"Your first instinct is to protect people," Yamada explained. "I… just like having the cameras and flashing lights on me all the time. Not to mention, you can take on any of us in a one-on-one fight if you wanted to!"

"Yamada," said Aizawa. "I… no one's told me that before…"

"They should," Yamada chuckled. "You're amazing."

"I… I'm going to tell sensei to switch our grades," Aizawa sighed. "If I'm as strong as you say I am, then I'm going to make sure my future scores are made with my own power. I want to become a hero with my own potential."

"Okay…" Yamada stood back up, hands on his hips. "But if you have an issue with the unfairness of an exam, don't just say 'I'm fine' all the time. That goes for if you're dealing with any other trouble too. We're like family, you know."

"Family," Aizawa smiled. "Yeah."

Now they had to figure out how to return to the city. As they got up to look around, they noticed that a pathway had been opened up. Bordered on either side was a bunch of multicolored flowers, tilting back and forth in the breeze. Briefly, the boys glanced at each other, wondering if they just encountered one of the Seven Mysteries.

A little wind chime-like giggle traveled along the path. And they suddenly felt their chests get lighter.

—X—

"We're like family," said Yamada, "together for fifteen years. Hell, we even moved in together—."

"To make rent easier," Aizawa interjected.

Yamada sighed in annoyance this time but chuckled as well. He glanced over at the calendar hanging from the wall. It was early September, but not quite autumn. "True, that was part of it. But we made a promise together that summer, remember?"

"That I wouldn't always pretend to be fine," Aizawa sighed, a smile buried in his scarf.

"So I'll ask again," Yamada nodded. "Want to drink with us?"

The test papers weren't completely graded yet but it wasn't like they were going anywhere. He could always finish things up at home or return to the office later. Outside, birds were chirping, the cicadas were gently buzzing, and the sky took on a muted orange shade. Summer wouldn't last forever. And that Fairy Summer was over fifteen years ago.

"Alright," said Aizawa. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit, Eraser!" Yamada chuckled.

"Just don't get too drunk or I'm leaving without you."

"I don't even drink that much, not after last time."


	8. Toshinko

Toshinori felt ridiculous wearing a baseball cap and a sick mask but he couldn't let people recognize him when he walked out. But how many other bushy-haired, blond, seven foot tall men with darkened sunken-in eyes were in Japan? He had to be disguised. He wandered through the grocery store, pushing his shopping cart past the frozen meat aisle, looking through the beef and pork for a good price.

The former number one hero and Symbol of Hope was participating in a mundane everyday activity such as shopping. Well, even he had to eat. But he imagined some people would be more than surprised to see him there simply because of how high of a pedestal they put him on.

After losing his powers in the Kamino incident, he stayed indoors as much as possible, not wanting to attract too much attention. At this point, everyone knew how he looked like. And he preferred not to be mobbed the moment he stepped out the doors of his apartment complex. It was hard enough just getting into the car to go to school. But that weekend, Naomasa was too busy to run errands for him.

"Is forty-thousand yen too much for steak?" Toshinori muttered to himself.

Suddenly, something crashed into his cart which caused the handle to dig into the side where his old wound was. He jolted in surprise and threw his arms up to defend himself, sending the wrapped kobe beef flying across the store. For a moment, when he caught a glimpse of the small woman's hair, he thought that it was Nana, his former master, standing before him.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped. "I was distracted and my cart—!"

"Midoriya-san?" Toshinori coughed.

Inko lifted her head and gasped when their eyes met. "Oh, All—!"

"It's Toshinori!" he interjected, shooting glances around to make sure no one heard. Inko seemed to have caught on immediately, nodding her head in understanding so he exhaled in relief. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I may not have to take care of Izuku anymore," Inko sighed, "but I still have to cook for myself." She looked down at the pork, thinking about the days when her son would return from school and they'd have katsudon together. "The house is little lonely without him"

Toshinori wanted to say something to comfort her even if he wasn't really good at that kind of thing yet. But as he opened his mouth, an employee caught their attention, waving the tossed meat at them. He and Inko apologized to the worker, bowing to him and hoping that no one recognized him as All Might while they were staring.

Somehow, the pair ended up walking out together though they carried their own bags. It seemed they both wanted to talk about Midoriya was doing when it came to hero and school work. Inko had been beside herself with worry when watching the news and seeing her son's classmate being carried in a stretcher. So she wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Young Midoriya has made exceptional progress," said Toshinori.

"I can tell," Inko nodded, smiling downwards. "He's become so strong and independent."

The man nodded. "Though that doesn't mean he doesn't need you anymore." Inko looked up. "You are truly a remarkable woman to have raised an altruistic and determined young man. But emotionally, he is still sixteen years old. So there'll be days when he wants to hear your voice or have you hold his hand."

The mother could feel the heat rising to her face and tears filling her eyes. Toshinori started stammering, trying to amend what he said because he feared he might've overstepped. But she assured him that she was fine.

"Thank you, All—I mean… Toshinori-san," she smiled.

"I should probably head home," Toshinori coughed, surprised by her smile. "You should too, Midoriya-san."

Inko noticed a red spot forming on the mask. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding again?"

"Oh this?" Toshinori murmured. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

Inko wasn't so sure about leaving the other man alone. Toshinori mentioned that he wasn't all that used to his new apartment since he didn't stay there most days until recently. In the past, he could depend on his hero form to commute between his Tokyo office and U.A. in less than an hour. But now he needed to take a train for over two hours so it was better to just stay at his residence in Shizuoka.

"Um, would it be okay," said Inko, "if I invite you to dinner?"

Toshinori's eyes went wide and he sputtered, "D-Dinner?"

"Well, I want to repay you," explained Inko, "for always taking care of Izuku."

"Oh, o-of course," Toshinori chuckled, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly but accidentally hitting his own head with his bag of fruit. He coughed out blood in response and Inko yelped in panic. Once they calmed down, they burst into laughter and Toshinori removed his mask since it was stained crimson at this point. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you."

"To be honest, I like this side of you," Inko smiled. "It's very human."

Toshinori mirrored her expression. "I'd prefer people to see me that way."

It must've been tough to always play the role of All Might. A hero that was perpetually exuding an aura of nobility and strength. He acted as a pillar for the public to look up to, for heroes to strive towards, and for villains to hide away from. To most, he was a godly figure either to be revered or feared but the man behind the hero was still human. Inko could tell that he wanted to live as such now that he's retired.

"So what do you say?" asked Inko. "Join me for dinner?"

Toshinori nodded. "I'd love to."

A big smile formed on Inko's plump face. "What time works best? What would you like? Are you allergic to anything?"

The former hero suddenly felt overwhelmed by the abrupt assault of questions. It was probably how the first years felt when Nejire visited their classes. Now that he thought about it, Inko probably experienced empty nest syndrome and wanted to fill in that space with someone else. So as the grand protector that fulfilled people's needs, he felt the desire to accommodate.

They talked together, mostly about Midoriya, the upcoming culture festival, and dinner They sat out on the patio of a local cafe, leaning close together to watch a video of half of class A practicing their dance routine. Midoriya was in the center of the recording and they could hear Ashido scolding him off-screen for getting the timing off for a more complicated move.

"Can you send me that video?" asked Inko.

"Of course," Toshinori chuckled. "How do I… do that? E-mail?"

"I don't have one," Inko said. "Do you know how to text?"

"I'm getting better at it."

"Me too."

They laughed again but stopped when they noticed a waitress coming over to get their order. Toshinori hid his face behind the menu while Inko scooted her chair back to the other side, innocently smiling up at their server who squinted her eyes at them. As soon as they ordered coffee and crepes, they returned to sharing random videos of Midoriya. Inko had a lot of photos of her son dressed in an All Might onesie as a toddler.

After a while, the subject gradually shifted over to them. It started with Toshinori mentioning that there was a manufacturing error with an action figure that Midoriya had. Inko remembered it well, saying that it took several hours to convince him to return the toy that shot its hands into the atmosphere and then landed back down on Bakugou's head a few houses down.

"I get the final say on all my merchandise," Toshinori chuckled. "But I was too tired to think about it back then."

Inko giggled as she took a sip of her caramel latte. "It must be a lot of hard work."

"When I first got the number one spot," said Toshinori, "I was stretching myself far too thin. My friends were worried about me because they only ever saw me out on the field fighting villains instead of taking care of myself. Be sure to keep Young Midoriya from overworking himself, I'm sure he'll listen to you if he knows he's worrying his loved ones."

"Hopefully," Inko sighed.

Toshinori finished off the rest of his crepe. "What about you? What do you do for work?"

Just a month or two ago, Inko would've considered herself a full-time mother, living off the alimony from her ex-husband living abroad. But now that Midoriya was on campus all the time, she mostly kept herself busy with housework. She must've mopped the floors and dusted the shelves at least twenty times in one week. She also tried to stay out of her son's room. The emptiness was sometimes too hard to bear.

"I don't do much," said Inko, a hand on her cheek. "Until recently, my whole life revolved around Izuku."

Toshinori nodded. "You're a devoted mother. Where is his father?"

"We separated because of work," Inko replied. "But he continues to provide for us financially and we remain good friends. Although… I don't think Izuku knows much about Hisashi. I don't think I've ever spoken to him about his father… though he's never asked either."

"I see."

"Do _you_ have family?"

For the next couple of minutes, they talked about their personal lives. How life had changed in Japan since they were kids and their current home lives. Nothing was extraordinary but Inko revealed that she was content with living a peaceful life so long as her son was happy and Toshinori explained that his family was more of his teachers and allies who helped him make it to the summit of heroism.

They paid for the food and without even talking about it, started absentmindedly wandering through the shopping district together. Inko even bought a scarf in an attempt to further disguise her companion. She kept asking if it was too warm underneath and he couldn't help laughing at the way she smothered him with care.

It was strange. The last time they were face to face, one had collapsed to their knees while the other prostrated themselves to plead. But now they were looking through clothes and trinkets in random shops like they were old friends that just happened to bump into each other on their day off.

"I do need to buy more clothes," Toshinori remarked. "Many of mine don't fit anymore."

"I know that feeling," Inko mumbled, glancing away shamefully.

Toshinori looked down. "You do?"

She turned away to awkwardly scratch at her face and pretend to be interested in the line-up of fedoras and trilbies. "Truthfully, I put on some weight over the years," she said, examining the inside of a floppy sun hat. "I used to be a lot thinner and prettier than…" she gestured down her body, "...this."

"Prettier?" Toshinori repeated incredulously. "I don't see how that's possible when you're so pretty now."

Inko flinched in reaction to the compliment, her face turning cherry red. She covered her face with the sun hat in an attempt to hide her embarrassment while Toshinori realized how how his words must have sounded. He looked away as well, blinking fast and face burning hot. They were trying to find their way back into casual and comfortable conversation when an employee approached them.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. "Are you looking for a gift for your kids?"

"K-Kids?!" Toshinori coughed, blood spurting forward.

"T-Toshinori-san!" Inko gasped.

They apologized to the worker for getting some blood on the rack of coats. They paid for the damages and left the store, feeling flustered. But they got some takoyaki from a nearby food stand and sat down together on a wooden bench in the park to relax. The weather was getting cooler and the sky was filled with birds taking flight.

It was difficult to actually look in each other's direction without blushing furiously. But they talked about how they felt about their appearances since they'd been on the topic. Toshinori had been working out in order to regain some muscle mass since he felt his skinny form was a little scary-looking to kids. But Inko thought that he looked handsome regardless of his body size. Without thinking, he said he thought the same of her.

"Y-You haven't even s-s-seen me b-before recently," Inko stammered.

Toshinori stumbled on his own words too. Standing in front of a thousand cameras with microphones pointed in his face while delivering a grandiose speech was so much easier than this. "I just think you look beautiful now so why would you look that different otherwise?"

They found the courage to look at each other and immediately fell into laughter. Maybe it was their way of trying to defuse the tension between them but it was effective. For the minutes that followed, they talked about how happy they were knowing that someone still saw them as beautiful and the things they did in their childhood. The games they played, the friends they made, and the songs they sang. It was easy to bond over the normal lives they led as kids.

Finally, they went back to the Midoriya residence together since the sun was setting. It'd been a long time since Inko had guests over that wasn't a blood relative. But she seemed excited to be cooking for someone other than herself. As for Toshinori, he tended to eat out or order takeout since he had the money. But he'd been trying to make his own food recently.

"I don't think I've had anyone cook for me in a while," Toshinori commented.

"Well," Inko smiled, "hopefully I make something good then!"

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," Toshinori chuckled.

As he put the groceries away into the appropriate places, Inko put on her apron and got ready in the kitchen. They decided to eat Midoriya's favorite, breaded pork cutlet bowls and of course, Toshinori didn't want her to do all the work alone. So as soon as he was done organizing the pantry, he joined her side at a wooden chopping block.

Toshinori was a novice in the kitchen no matter how often he cooked. It was embarrassing to admit at his age but Inko was very patient when it came to instructing him on what ingredients they needed and what to do. He appreciated the way she didn't scold him for his mistakes and the way her arms moved when she cracked eggs and chopped onions super thin.

"Many heroes can't do what you do," said Toshinori. "It's incredible."

Inko watched him pour the chicken stock into a measuring cup. He was gritting his teeth and squinting at the tiny numbers as he tried to get it up to the exact amount. "It's just cooking," she replied. "Anyone can do it with the right teaching. It can even be self-taught with books and the internet nowadays. But there aren't many that can save people like you."

"You never know what can save someone's life," said Toshinori. "Even your food."

"My food?" Inko blinked.

Toshinori got the bowls out from the cupboards and started scooping rice into them. "Your food," he nodded. "There was a kid who wanted to turn to villainy once because of poverty. But my master, who he foolishly tried to fight, took him home and gave him a meal to eat. He was overwhelmed with joy at having something to eat that he cried and promised to do better. No one had bothered to show him kindness before."

The mother wondered for a moment, as they sat across from each other on the dining table, if the boy in the story was her guest. But she didn't want to assume anything about his mysterious hero origin story so she didn't mention it. Rather, she simply pondered the idea of becoming someone's hero by showing them kindness.

"Do you really think," said Inko, "I could be a hero too?"

"You already are one," Toshinori replied. "To people like your son… and me."

Inko paused. "You?"

"You told me to keep living," Toshinori chuckled. "And I can't break a promise like that."

The woman felt like she was given too much credit for something she had said offhandedly. But the smile on her face couldn't be so easily wiped off her face. There was a sincerity in the way the man thought back to that day that she couldn't help but believe him.

"This katsudon is wonderful, by the way," said Toshinori. He had already finished off half the bowl. "I can see why Young Midoriya loves this more than anything Lunch Rush can make." He chuckled a bit. "But don't tell Lunch Rush I said that."

"Now you're just exaggerating," Inko laughed. "But thank you."

They called for a cab and had some time before it would get there. So Toshinori helped clean up and wash the dishes. The clock struck nine before either even realized how quickly the minutes passed and they got a notification saying that the car was there to pick up Toshinori who had to throw on his disguise once more and retrieve his groceries.

Toshinori didn't want to leave and likewise, Inko didn't want to be alone again. The former hero felt like he hadn't enjoyed his time off in a long while. The mother wanted to share in the company of someone else since her son was barely ever around these days.

"Midoriya-san, so long as I'm not imposing," said Toshinori, "would it be okay to do this again?"

Inko seemed surprised, but then she nodded. "Of course. And please, call me Inko."

"Okay… Inko," Toshinori smiled. With a bow, he added, "Thank you… for today."

Inko smiled back. "I should be the one saying that."


End file.
